1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a three-dimensional (3D) printing system, a control device for the 3D printing apparatus, and a control method for the 3D printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powder-bed-based layered manufacturing is known as a method of manufacturing a 3D object. Powder-bed-based layered manufacturing is a method of manufacturing an intended 3D object in a container by repeating a process of feeding a predetermined amount of material powder to the container and a process of solidifying a predetermined part of the fed powder.
For example, an apparatus that, for the purpose of eliminating wasting powder (more specifically, eliminating the need of evenly filling the container with the powder), forms not only an object body but also a frame surrounding the body is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-156783.
Feeding powder into the container may be performed by conveying the powder from a predetermined location to the container. In such a case, a pressure will be applied from the powder newly conveyed into the container to powder that is already stored in the container and to a 3D object that is already formed. A pressure and/or vibrations may also be applied to the powder to manufacture a highly-dense 3D object. For these reasons, the position of the 3D object in the container can be disadvantageously displaced when powder is fed.
Therefore, there is a need to prevent displacement of a 3D object that can occur when powder is fed.